Things Will Get Better
by Akane112
Summary: As their feelings said to one another. More problems that will come will hurt them more. With many surprises as the first one with two kids introducing themselves as Ranma and Akane's children? What more surprises will come? Rating may go to M XD
1. Getting Along

**Things Will Get Better**

**Summary: As their feelings said to one another. More problems that will come will hurt them more. With many surprises as the first one with two kids introducing themselves as Ranma and Akane's children? What more surprises will come?  
**

**Chapter 1 – Getting Along

* * *

**It was just a normal day at the Tendo Dojo…

Of course, a couple is fighting again

"P-chan is sleeping in your bed again!" Ranma shouted

Akane responded of course…

"No Ranma! He just came! P-chan's been missing for a week now! What are you so mad about?!"

"I can't tell you but…" he then looks away "I don't like it when he sleeps in your bed! It's a pig!"

"It's just a pig! Leave him alone!"

He looks at her, looked defeated "But… but… Tztz, you only love pigs! That's it!"

She frowned hearing his words "Of course not! Then give me a good reason why I shouldn't sleep with a pig!"

She said, leaning closer to him but still frowning

"Why? You're asking me why? Because… because… no one do it!" _'Good answer idiot!'_ Ranma thought

"Alright already! Why can't you just be honest with me?"

"I can't tell you" He said turning red and noticed she was calming down

"Why not?"

"Perhaps you know it Akane… But it's not important"

"Okay… forget my last question. I have something to buy at the grocery, want to come with me?" she said with a smile this time and noticed Ranma becomes somewhat terrified

"I don't know… I heard a lot of c-cats on my way there earlier…"

"So? We can just run away. And if you turn into a cat I'm there remember?"

"Fine... But when I am turning into a cat, I always can't remember what I did... Can you tell what I did the last time?"

She suddenly turns red thinking about it "Last time… I don't think you'll believe it…"

"Tell me… Was it terrible?" he said with a worried look on his face

"Last time… you kissed me…" she turns even redder and looks down which matched Ranma's blush

"Really?"

"Yeah… You really don't know what you're doing don't you?"

Akane then looks up at him "So, still on for the grocery?"

"If you don't object then yeah…"

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Ranma…" she said smiling brightly at him

"No problem… want to go to the park… I mean if…" he tried to said not looking at her

"That's great with me Ranma" she holds his and starts running with him

When they reached to the park

"Let's sit there…" Ranma said, still holding her hand, they sat on the bench

"Akane… can you tell me what I always do whenever I turn into a cat…?"

Both then looks away…

Akane then starts to blush "Well, whenever you turn into a cat you must know that no one can stop you from attacking anyone.  
Except for me at least, I don't know why though…"

"Maybe because you like cats and pigs…" Ranma said, looking up smirking

"Haha really funny Ranma…" she said not really laughing

"No, I know… Now you look like a tomboy. No, I think it's because I am fond of you…" he said avoiding her looks and blushed not seeing her sudden smile

"Hey Ranma…" she said making Ranma turn to her

"What?"

"Thanks… I mean… for spending time with me and… about what you said"

"We should do this occasionally Akane…" he said and hugs her

She was shocked by his hug, but then she hugs him back and smiled

"Yeah… we should…"

"Maybe… we should go home now…"

"Yeah… let's go…" they both stands up and started walking home

Surprisingly, Ranma was walking beside her

"Maybe… we should behave like before… I mean…" Ranma said

"I understand… I was thinking the same thing"

* * *

At the Tendo Dojo's

"Akane… I…" s

"Ranma?" she put her hand on his forehead and feels his heat

"You're burning up…" he holds him and leads him to her room "Rest here, I'll just go get something to eat"

"No wait… I'm not really hungry" Ranma then went to her window

Akane follows him and stopped behind him

"I don't really know how to tell you this…"

"What do you mean?" Akane asked, confused by his words

Suddenly, Ranma turns around and hugs Akane…

"R-ranma?" Now she's also confused by his actions

"I-I lov…" before he could finish his words, he fell down to the floor

"Ranma! Are you alright?" Akane bend down and holds him

"Yeah…" he said and kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her which made Akane melt

"I should rest now… I'm just tired"

She nodded, still speechless by what he just did

He stands up and went to her door, suddenly stopped when Akane hugs her from behind

Ranma was absorbed in thought "What do you really think about me Akane? I always wanted to know it"

"I think you're… great…"

He smiled and turns to hug her again

"You're great too you know…" kisses her on the forehead "I'll be fine… Get some rest now…"

She nodded and hugs him tightly before letting him go "Goodnight Ranma…"

"Goodnight… Akane…" He gets out and thought about what all happened this afternoon

'_What a great day... I really love it'

* * *

_

AN

another new story... I think every chapter will be short...

this story will just revolve around Ranma and Akane spending while spening time with each other... I think...

Don't really know but I guess I'll just see what will I have in mind for this one

in the meantime... hope you enjoyed!

For the first time I'm giving a little scene for the next chapter XD

_Bends forward and kisses her_

_"Do you know how I'm feeling now...?"_

_"How...?"_

_"I'll say it... I... I... I love you Akane..."_

__________________

_"I think not yet... Do you want to get married tomorrow? If our dad knew, there will be a wedding tomorrow" she said smiling at him_

_"Not tomorrow" he said with a laugh and smiled at her "But the day after tomorrow..."  
_


	2. Confessions and Fun

**Things Will Get Better**

**Chapter 2 – Confessions and Fun**

* * *

Morning at the Tendo Dojo…

Akane walked down the stairs and found Ranma at the end

She smiled at him "Hey Ranma… feeling better?"

"Yeah… Want to take a walk?" he asked, smiling back at her

She nodded "Sure…" she said and took his hand

While walking, Akane suddenly feel someone's hand… from her behind

Realizing it was Ranma, she saw him running towards her

"Why that pervert!"

"You have to catch me Akane!" Ranma shouted at her

"Come back here!" she shouted back and started running and chasing each other

"Haha catch me if you can tomboy!" he looked back to her, still running "You'll never get me!"

Akane tries to run faster, but trips which made Ranma stop and go to her

"You alright?" he asked with a worried face as she sits

"I'm such a klutz!" she shouted and looks down

Ranma laughed a little and helped her get up "Yeah that's true…"

Akane made her move and hugs him "I caught you" she said and smiled up at him

"Ahh, that was a trap!" he said and looks away "Ya heard that? I think I heard someone screaming"

"Yeah…" she lets him go and tries to get up  
"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah but I'm fine…"

"Maybe you should go home… I can search for myself"

"No it's fine. I got nothing to do at home" she took his hand and started to walk but then stopped

"If you really want me to go home... I mean if you don't want me around I'll just go..."

"It's not that Akane… I'll see you at home later. I'll be back in an hour alright?" he said and kissed her quickly on the cheek

"See ya later 'Kane"

"So it's only that old pervert after all…" Ranma said, on his way back home

Suddenly, he remembers something "Wait, I got somewhere to be… But what about Akane…?"

"I'm sure she'll understand"

* * *

After 3 hours of waiting…

"I'm home…!" Akane heard and recognized it was Ranma

"No one's home except for me…" Akane said as she appeared

"You mean, you're alone here for three hours?"

"Yeah…" Akane turns around and was about to walk back in but was stopped by Ranma's hug from behind

She noticed Ranma's holding a bouquet of roses

"I got them for you Akane… I hope you'll accept them"

Akane turns around and come face to face with Ranma "For… me? You sure?"

"This is the thing that took me so long… there's so many people today ya know…"

She smiled and accepted it "Thank you…"

"So what did you do over 3 hours?"

Akane looks down "Just waited for you…"

Lifted her chin up and turns red

Bends forward and kisses her

"Do you know how I'm feeling now...?"

"How...?"

"I'll say it... I... I... I love you Akane..." he said, turning red and looks away

She smiled and looks up at him "Really?"

"I do… how about you?" he said trying his best to look at her without running

She leans up and kissed him "I… love you too Ranma…"

He suddenly carried her and went to her room

"I'm so happy Akane…" he said and started kissing her

"I am too…" she managed to say between kisses

They stopped for a moment and sat on her bed

"Shall we tell our pops about that?"

"I think not yet... Do you want to get married tomorrow? If our dad knew, there will be a wedding tomorrow" she said smiling at him

"Not tomorrow" he said with a laugh and smiled at her "But the day after tomorrow..."

She giggles "Okay then… you can do whatever you want…"

"Re-really?" he turns red and stare at her

"A-alright…" he leans forward and started kissing her again

Both enjoyed the long hours… after, the two are lying on her bed looking up

"What now?" Akane asked

"Hmm, we can do arm wrestling. The one who'll lose have to kiss the other one…"

She sat up and pulled him up "Let's go then"

After a few rounds… actually 200 loses for Akane…

* * *

Two minutes, over 600

"Ranma! No fair! I've been kissing you over 600 times already!" Akane complained

"600 times. I like that game" he said with a little laugh

"Another round!" Akane said, with a determined look

'_I guess I'll just have to let her win'_

"I've lost! Please close you eyes Akane…"

'_He let me win. But I think I'll forgive him this time'_ she thought as she closed her eyes

Ranma kissed her for over 2 minutes

"I think we're even now Akane…"

Akane was mesmerized "Yeah…"

"No… I want more" he said and kissed her again

"It's late… we should go to sleep…" he said smiling at her

"Right…" Akane said with a small smile

"If it's alright… Can I sleep with you?" Ranma asked, turning red but still looking at her

She looks up at him and nodded "Of course you can…" she said and went to her bed

Ranma followed her and lied beside her

"Ranma…"

"What is it Akane?" He asked and feels Akane hugs him

"I love you…" she smiled and closed her eyes

"I love you too… Only you…" he said and gives her a long kiss

'_Sleep tight, my girl…'

* * *

_

AN

haha! told you this is a pure RanmaxAkane fanfiction...

well, I know I just updated the first chapter a few minutes ago

but I just feel like it

So here's some scene for the next chapter =) Sorry it's short

_"I trust you... Okay, let's enjoy our day" he affronts her face and kissed her_

_He takes her to him and started kissing her..._

_"Wait Ranma... Stop"  
_


	3. Akane's Birthday

**Things Will Get Better**

**Chapter 3 – Akane's Birthday**

* * *

Morning at Tendo Dojo…

Akane woke up in her room, not finding Ranma anywhere…

'_I guess it's just a dream…' _She thought and saw a bouquet of roses on her table

"It's not a dream…?" she smiled and looked for Ranma and the others

No one's home except for her

'_Did they forget about today?' _She thought remembering it's her birthday

She went to the kitchen and found a cake with a card

It read:

Dear Akane,

We are sorry we left you today with Ranma.

We are giving you time to spend some time with him and don't fight.

We told him not to insult you today when he woke up earlier.

We left some food and a birthday cake for you.

Have a great birthday!

P.S.

Your dad and sisters, including Mr. Saotome and Happosai

She sighed and got out of the kitchen. But she can't find Ranma anywhere

She decided to watch TV and fell asleep on the table

* * *

After a few hours, Akane woke up and found a card and an album beside her

She take a look at the album and found only one picture… Of her and Ranma on the Romeo and Juliet play, the kissing scene

She then read the card...

Yo Akane,

Sorry I had to leave early.

I asked Sasuke to give me that picture

I hope ya like it

Happy Birthday, **my** uncute tomboy

Love,

Your baka, Ranma

She smiled and stood up trying to find Ranma.

* * *

After a few minutes, she finally found him. Sitting on the roof

"Hi Ranma…" she shouted up at him and smiled

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep. Thanks for the birthday gift"

Ranma jumped down next to her and smiled back at her

"What else did you get for your birthday?"

"A cake from Kasumi and a card from them" Akane said, looking down

Ranma hugged her and kissed her on the forehead

"Next time I'll send invitations so everyone will know"

She giggled and hits him lightly "You don't have to. I really like your gift. That's enough for me"

"I was gonna ask for something back but… since it's your birthday I'll just be the one who'll give it to you"

"And that's?" she looked up at him with a confused look

He leaned down and kissed her, answering her question

"Do you trust me?" she said looking down

"I trust you… Okay, let's enjoy our day" he affronts her face and kissed her

"Let's go to my room…" she said smiling up to him

"O-ok Akane… Let's go" he turns red

She noticed and leaned her face close to his "You're not sick are you?"

"No, you're wrong… You're so beautiful Akane, that's why"

She smiled and gives him a quick kiss "Really? Let's go" she holds his hand

"It's the truth Akane. If you want I'll say it everyday" he said as they walk and Akane just giggled

* * *

In Akane's room…

'_I forgot to get something… I guess I'll have to get it with him'_

Before Akane can get what she's looking for, he takes her to him and started kissing her…

Ranma didn't noticed they were close to the window

"Wait Ranma… Stop" Akane said and saw Ranma's disappointment. She smiled at him "Maybe we should move next to bed. Not next to the window" she said and pushed him slightly on the bed still kissing him

He slowly sits down and takes her with him which leads to Akane lying over him and enjoying their moment

'_Love is wonderful. I want to do this whole day long…' _Ranma thought

"I love you Akane…" he whispered to her and heard her respond "I love you too…"

They stayed like that until they fell asleep… Being the best birthday Akane ever had…

* * *

AN

sorry, but in a few chapters I'll get some other characters with them ^^

So here's the next one...

_He laughs and hugs her from behind "Did you know that Ryoga calls me yesterday? He even has a mobile phone..."_

_She turns to him and hugs him too "Really? What did he say?"_

__________________________

_"Hmm... A bit longer Akane..."_

_She leaned on him again and repeated it  
_

_"That's better" he said grinning at her_

_"You really enjoyed it didn't you? Pervert"  
_


	4. Imagination Jealousy

**Things Will Get Better**

**Chapter 4 – Imagination Jealousy

* * *

**Morning in Akane's Room…

Akane woke up and saw Ranma sitting on her chair, while listening to music

"Got up early?" Akane said as she rose from her bed and went to Ranma and listened on the music too

"Did I woke you up last night? I'm sorry"

"No, you didn't. Ah, I just want to make sure what happened last night is not a dream" Ranma said and looked away turning red

"For a Saotome you know how to make a Tendo's morning better" she said smiling at him

"So uh… what do ya wanna do today?" he asked and stands up facing Akane

"I'm going to buy some dress, want to come?"

He nodded and holds her hand, grabbing her outside.

* * *

When they reached outside Ranma looked at her

"What?" she asked, looking at him with a confused look

"Nothing Akane" he laughs and hugs her from behind "Did you know that Ryoga calls me yesterday? He even has a mobile phone..."

She turns to him and hugs him too "Really? What did he say?" she asked and they started walking

"He is somewhere he didn't know and he wants to fight me at Furinkan High when he gets back"

They stopped and noticed where they reached… At the Kuno state

"Oh noo… not here…" Ranma said with a troubled look

"Let's go" Akane grabbed his hand and they started running away

"But Akane? Don't you want to have new flowers from him? In red or yellow?" he said with a teaser smile

They stopped and she looks at him with an annoyed look "Of course not. Why would I?" she said and smiled "Besides, why would I need Kuno to give me flowers when I have you…"

"But… but I have no money…" he looks down and tried to go but Akane grabbed his hand

"I don't mean that Ranma…! I mean, I don't need flowers cause I have you… And don't go away on me now" she said and looked at him straight

"Really?" But I'm guessing you want something like that too"

"Of course I do... but if you don't have money for those things, why force you?" She said and gave him a quick kiss "Besides, you don't need money to love me right?"

"Yeah… Let's go home… maybe breakfast is ready" he said, trying to avoid her looks

"Why are you gloomy all of a sudden Ranma?"

"Not important. I only want you to know that I will love you forever ...but I cannot give you things like Kuno"

"Are you still thinking a about that? You can still give me something I don't want Kuno to give me..."

He looks sadly at her and she caress his face "I love you Ranma… never forget that. Don't be sad… it makes me worry"

He forced a smile and looked at her "You're right Akane. That was stupid. I don't know why I was thinking of you and Kuno"

"Even I can't think of me and Kuno" she said and looked down

He lifted her chin up for her to look at him "I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay…" she said and kissed him "I love you…"

"I love you too… What are you thinking at the moment?"

"I am thinking that you are jealous… But you know what makes me crazy?"

"Tell me Akane"

"I'm thinking that you can a big jerk at times, but what makes me crazy is I still love you…" she looks down turning red and added "but I love it..."

Ranma looked down too and holds both her hands with his "So what are you feeling when it's crazy for you…?"

"My heart's beating madly… What are you thinking…? I'd like to know Ranma…" she said still red and look up at him

He looks at her and heaves her face "I feel the same…Akane…" he said turning red and leaned close and gives her a long kiss

'_She's so cute…'_

"I'm glad you feel the same…" she said as she stopped they're kiss

"Hmm... A bit longer Akane..."

She leaned on him again and repeated it

"That's better" he said grinning at her

"You really enjoyed it didn't you? Pervert_"_

He laughed and kissed her again "I thought you're going to buy a new dress?"

"I will? I forgot…"

"Typical" he laughs and hugs her "How bout we just eat? I'm hungry… Let's go to Ucchan's"

* * *

At Ukyo's Place

"Hey Ucchan! You look so beautiful today. 2 Okonomiyaki" he said grinning

Akane looked at him with a suspicious look "What are you trying to do Ranma? What's with the "you're so beautiful today" words?"

"I don't know what ya mean… I didn't say anything…" he said and started eating but noticed that Akane hasn't touched her food yet

She ignored him and just watched as he and Ukyo talked

* * *

On their way home…

"Akane, tell me what's up… You haven't said a word!" Ranma confronted her and they stopped walking

"You must have known why…?" he said, not bothering to face him

"Akane, now who is jealous?" he said gets close to her

"Well, I'm sorry I can't be as beautiful as she is and I can't cook either…"

He holds her and lifted her face to look at him

"I only said that so we don't have to pay…I love only you Akane… and cooking, you can learn it"

"Really? I'm sorry Ranma… I love you too"

"I hope so…" he said with a smirk

"Sounds like you're doubting my love for you… What can I do to prove it?" she said, finally smiling at him

He smiled back "Take your pick, give me a kiss or give me your best kiss"

She giggles and looked at him in the eyes "I'll give you my best kiss"

He closed his eyes and feels Akane's lips on his… feeling the best kiss ever _'Wow'_

"So how was that?" she asked with a worried face

"That was perfect. My heart is beating madly…" he said which makes her smile and kissed him again

"Have you ever played twister Akane?"

* * *

AN

Thank you very very much for the favorites and alerts ^^

I'm sooo glad!!!!! =D

Next chapter: Memorable Moment

_"Oh no Akane, not over me. I can't hold that position"_

_"But it's my turn now..."_

_"No, it's mine..."_

_"Well? What now?"_

_"Okay you can have it if you give me a kiss" she groaned and kisses him_

_"It's not easy you know..."_

_"I know... but it makes fun, you over me..." he said with a laugh_

_"Pervert" she said but still smiling_

_"Tztz, You like it, I know"  
_


	5. Playing Games

**Things Will Get Better**

**Chapter 5 – Playing Games**

* * *

"Have you ever played twister Akane?" Ranma asked and she looked up at him

"No… why?" _'He's not thinking on playing it… is he?'_

"I saw one on the old pervert's room. Let's play some" he said grinning to her

"Um… okay… sure" she said and smiled at him

* * *

In Akane's room…

The two teenagers are playing twisters, its Akane's turn to move

"Oh no Akane, not over me. I can't hold that position"

"But it's my turn now..."

"No, it's mine..."

"Well? What now?"

"Okay you can have it if you give me a kiss" she groaned and kisses him

"It's not easy you know..."

"I know... but it makes fun, you over me..." he said with a laugh

"Pervert" she said but still smiling

"Tztz, You like it, I know"

"And how would you know?"

"Cause you feel me behind earlier Akane… Now I ask you: Who's a pervert?" he said and laughs

Akane tried to move turning red "It was an accident" she denied

"Well, okay I'm sorry" he stated but still laughing

"So what's next?" Akane asked, reminding Ranma that it's his turn now

"Right hand to the left corner…" he moves slowly and succeeded on his position "Your turn"

"Right hand on the right side… lucky me" she said with a smile and moves

"Left foot on the right corner… Why do you have the luck Akane?" he complained and moved into his next hard position

"Left foot beside right corner" she tries to move but falls "Sorry"

"I fell first. You won Akane…" he said and smiled at her

"Really? Thank you…" she smiled back and yawns "Let's go to sleep… I'm so tired"

Ranma grabbed her by waist and jumped onto the bed carrying her "Yeah… let's go to sleep Akane…"

* * *

"Morning… I mean, good afternoon Akane…" Ranma greeted her and makes Akane sits up to bed

"Afternoon?!"

"Yeah… I… watched you sleep over an hour already…" he sat up as well looking down

"What's wrong Ranma?" she asked leaning down, trying to view his face

"Nothing Akane… Nothing why are you always asking me when I'm looking away?" he said and looks at her

She smiled at him "I'm just wondering… If there' something wrong tell me okay? I just don't want you to see sad or worried" she explained and looks down "So what do you want to talk about now?"

"About us?" he said turning red "I mean… if we should tell our parents about us…"

She looked at him and smiled

"Not yet... unless you want to be married by a minute... Like you said, they wouldn't care even if it's midnight"

"We should tell them later… Or do you want to be married right now?" he said looking at her

"What would you say if I want to be married right now?"

He stammers and find for something to say "Really? But I thought you…" he was cut off by her laugh

"I'm just asking Ranma… I'll wait until you're ready" she said and smiled at him

'_Does that mean… she's ready to get married…to me?' _Ranma thought and looked at her, mesmerized

Instead and speaking, he leaned close to her and kissed her for a long time…

She giggles and smiled at him "Let's take a walk"

* * *

Ranma watches her as they walk… She noticed and smiled

"If you keep staring at me like that I might melt…" she giggled and felt Ranma take her hand

"I'd like to try that" he said and get closer to her and slipped an arm around her "But…"

He jumped on the fence and looked down on Akane "You have to catch me first! If you did I'll give you a present!" he said with a mocking face and runs with Akane chasing behind him

"You're such a cheater Ranma! Come down!" she said and had an idea

She stopped and fell down to her knees which made Ranma jump to her and check if she's alright

She grabbed him into her hug and laughs "Got'cha Ranma!"

"Aaaah, that's not fair!"

"So what's the present?" Akane said releasing him from her hug

"You only did that effort to get a present?" he asked and looks somewhat disappointed

"No. I made that effort to do this" she gets her face close to his and smiled and moves closer to kiss him

After the kiss, Ranma handed her a picture…

"Ya can add this to the album… I asked Sasuke to make that" he said looking away with a blush

She took it and looked at the picture. It's a painting of both of them, her arms around his neck and sitting on his lap, both looking at each other… like they were about to kiss… She smiled brightly at the picture and hugs Ranma

"Thank you… I love it"

He smiled and cupped her cheek and gives her a kiss once again

"Let's go to the park…"

_This Date Will Be Continued..._ ^^

* * *

AN

Yehey! thank you! for th one review and many favorites and alerts!!! I'm crying of happiness =P

Well not actually crying but 'm really really happy!

Next Scene:

_He holds her hand and looks at her_

_'Maybe she will relent this time...'_

_________________

_"Do you want to try it on me?" he said looking lovingly to her  
_

______

_He gets weak on his knees and feels Akane sitting on his lap... her face getting close to him and stops when her face was close to his_

_She smiled. "How's that Ranma?"_

_Ranma was speechless, instead he leaned closer and kissed her 'Damn, I can't hold back when it comes to her...'  
_


	6. Result Of Our Love

**Things Will Get Better**

**Chapter 6 – Result Of Our Love**

* * *

At the Park…

Ranma and Akane are sitting at the bench

He holds her hand and looks at her

'_Maybe she will relent this time…'_

"I feel so free… You're not beating me up" he said and grins

"Well, I feel so free, you're not insulting me…" she replied and smiled

"We can try to forget that… Ya know something Akane…" he looks at her

"What?" she said and also looks at him

His face gets close to her…

"Ranma…"

He stops and looked worried "Did I do somethin wrong?"

"No… continue… please…"

He continued and kissed her for over minutes and enjoyed it

"If you want, we can stay here longer and I'll get some food…"

She shakes her head and smiled at him "No, I'm not hungry… if you are, you can get some…"

"No, I'm not hungry… I just want to be with you…"

She giggles and gets closer to him "That's so sweet, you've succeeded on making me melt Ranma…"

"Do you want to try it on me?" he said and looked at her lovingly

"What? Relent you? Okay…" she hugs his arm and snuggle up to him

"I wonder if this will work…" she whispered but loud enough for Ranma to hear

He gets weak on his knees and feels Akane sitting on his lap... her face getting close to him and stops when her face was close to his

She smiled. "How's that Ranma?"

Ranma was speechless; instead, he leaned closer and started kissing her _'Damn, I can't hold back when it comes to her…'_

"That was great Akane…" he said and rest his forehead on hers

"I'm glad… You're great Ranma…"

"You too Akane…" he gives her a quick kiss puts his arms around her waist

He looks at the moon and then to her "Moonlight becomes you. You're so beautiful 'Kane…"

She smiled and kissed him "I don't think you mind this though" she said and reminded him where she's sitting on

"Hmm? No I like that"

* * *

Somewhere… Two little kids are walking down the street

One, who looks like Ranma as a kid and the other one that looks like Akane

"Come on Ranaka! We're almost there!" the little boy said

"But I'm so tired Ranran!" the girl complained

"But we have to get there… I'm really excited to see our mom and dad. I thought you are too…"

"I am. But can't we take a rest for a while? I'm younger so let me"

He smirked and looks at her "We're twins. We're on the same age on the day I'm only older by minutes"

"It's still the same…"

He keeps on walking, leaving Ranaka behind, leaving no choice but to run after him

"Wait for me Ranran!"

* * *

Morning at the Tendo Dojo… In Akane's room

"Morning already…?" Akane woke as the her room being filled with the sun light

'_I guess I got used on Ranma sleeping beside me…'_ She thought and blushed

She remembered last night… Ranma can't sleep to her room just because his dad just has to grab him and watch Ranma for the whole night. So she has no choice but to sleep on her room alone, again

Well, he's been sleeping in her room for a few days. Their dad must've noticed he's always missing every night

She went downstairs and hears someone at the door

When she opened them, she saw two little kids _'What the- they looks just like me and Ranma… as kids'_

The two smiled up at her as she bends down and talked to them

"Hey there… what are you two doing here…? Are you lost?"

The two shakes their heads "We're pretty sure this is where our parents live…" the little boy said and the other explained

"We came here to see our mom and dad. We uh… kind of used something to get us back here… on the past… in short, we're from the future…"

Akane looks at them and sits down smiling "Well, who are your parents?"

"In this time, they're Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo"

* * *

AN

So, the kids have arrived hahahah! oops... well, don't exactly know what now...

Just kidding...

here's next scene to prove it's still going on... and I think the next one will be quite longer than usuals but not too long of course...

_"Maybe they're tellin the truth... they are..." he cut his sentence and made her looks at him_

_"They are... what?" she asked_

_"They are from us..." he said his thought and blushed_

_______________

_"Don't worry, we'll find him for ya! You can count on us!" Ranran said with a proud smile_

_Akane smiled "Thank you... I know I could"_

_Ranaka then handles Akane something "Use this mom. It will keep us in contact while we're away finding your friend"_

_Akane accepted it and takes a look at it "Okay... but can you keep your identity a secret?"_

________________

_He moves to kiss her cheek and down to her neck hearing her moan  
_

_'I only need air and her...' he thought and kisses her full on the lips_

________________

_"Turn off the light Akane!" he said in a very low voice and goes under her bedcover_

____

_"Please push and I'll make noise" he said playfully and Akane giggled  
_


	7. Payback Romance

alright I can't take it anymore ^^ I want to say something here before I start! THANKS A LOT hah! it's finally out... and you all have a merry christmas okay? =)

WARNING: A VERY FLUFFY SCENE hahah!

**Things Will Get Better**

**Chapter 7 – Payback Romance**

* * *

Late Morning at Tendo's

Two people are sitting near the pond…

"Hey Ranma…?" Akane said and looked beside her where Ranma is

"Akane, those kids you invited to stay for a while… they looks like us…" he said not bothering to look at her

Akane then remembered "You… wouldn't believe what they said to me…"

"What is it?" he asked this time looking at her and she looked away from him

"They said they are our kids…"

Ranma froze for a moment and thought… _'Well, I was looking forward to it…'_

"Maybe they're tellin the truth... they are..." he cut his sentence and made her looks at him

"They are... what?" she asked

"They are from us..." he said his thought and blushed

"Well, it's like talking to little Ranma" she said with a smile "It's just so cute!"

"Now Akane, we have to wait!" he said and laughed

She smiled and moves closer to him "You owe me…"

He stopped laughing and looked at her "I… do?"

She nodded her head and stands up "You were absent last night. You don't know how much I missed you"

She laughed and Ranma stands up as well and hugs her "Let me make it up to you then"

"Hm? Okay…"

"So where are the kids?"

He asked and Akane thought about earlier…

-o-o-o-

_She noticed as the kids looked around and found a letter "Ryoga-kun?"_

_Akane came to them and smiled "Yeah, he's a friend of ours. I bet he's lost though…"_

_"Don't worry, we'll find him for ya! You can count on us!" Ranran said with a proud smile_

_Akane smiled "Thank you... I know I could"_

_Ranaka then handles Akane something "Use this mom. It will keep us in contact while we're away finding your friend"_

_Akane accepted it and takes a look at it "Okay... but can you keep your identity a secret?"_

-o-o-

"Um… they're out, they said they'll find Ryoga for us…"

"They will? How old are they by the way?"

"Um… about 7, I think?"

"They're tough"

"Well their father's a strong martial artist" Akane said and left Ranma

'_Their father… jeez, it's so… new to me' _Ranma thought and tried to catch up with Akane

"Wait 'Kane!" he caught her hand and turned her to look at him

"What is it?"

"Well… I thought I'll make up to ya for last night"

Akane smiled "Have any idea where we'll go though?"

He thought for a moment "No"

She took a step forward and grabbed his hand to run outside "Let's just take a walk then!"

Ranma jumped up to the fence and Akane looked up to him and smiled

"Well, at least you're not running away and making me catch you again"

He jumps down beside her and smiled back as she hugs him "You won't catch me fairly even if I would stay beside you" he said and hugs her back

She moves a little to look up at him "You make it sound like you just let me catch your for the hug"

He laughs a bit and smiled at her "So what?"

She opened her mouth to talk but heard someone "Oh Akane Tendo, Pigtailed Girl!"

"Kuno!" they both said and pulled apart from each other

Ranma jumped up and sat on the fence as Akane watched Kuno getting close to her

"Why if it isn't Akane Tendo!" Kuno said and moves forward to Akane

She stepped back and ready to punch him but Ranma jumps on his head and kicks him to fly up in the air and shouts "Oh Akaneee!"

'_He's disturbing my special time! Idiot!'_

"What was that?" Akane asked looking up

"What do ya mean what was that?" Ranma asked looking down at her

She shakes her head and looked at him "Nothing… so where do you want to go?"

He blushed and looks away "To your room…?"

She smiled and holds his hand "Let's go then"

He suddenly carried her and started jumping from roof to roof and felt her held tighter onto him

"Don't worry Akane" he said as he continued jumping to higher roofs and finally reached a big house

He put her down "We're here…" _'Alone'_ "You alright?"

Akane sat down and nodded "Yeah… where are we?"

"I come up here to think most of the time…" he said and sat down beside her

She looks around "It's nice… thanks Ranma"

"I thought you would like it" he motioned for her to lie down and use his lap as a pillow, she did

"Yeah I really do… What are you thinking about?"

He touched her cheek and smiled "What else? About you of course"

She smiled "Sometimes I don't understand you"

He laughs and leaned down to kiss her "That's why women always say men are cryptic" he said still bending down only a little move and she could kiss him

"We do?" she said and moves her head up a little to kiss him again

"Not all for men"

She took a deep breath "Ranma…"

"What is it Akane?"

She sat up and smiled warmly at him "I'm really content right now…" she said and hugs him

He moves to kiss her cheek and down to her neck hearing her moan

'I only need air and her...' he thought and kisses her full on the lips

He moves down again to kiss her neck "Ranma…"

He stopped and looked at her "Akane?"

"I'm enjoying it, why did you stop?"

"I thought you were going to say something… but well," he shrugged and continued kissing her

_to be continued..._

* * *

AN

Okay! so don't kill me! It's going really long!

I have to cut it here and I think it's going to be Rated M soon

aaaahhhhhhhhh! don't scold me! I know I'm just 13 but what can I do? I have this mind of mine!

Oh and Thanks to my friend in , Ranma Saotome (he's username there) for helping me with the lines and some pretty romantic scenes

SO? alright alright, but before that, I'd like to greet you all HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS okay?

oh this chapter's payback alright... the next one will be better (I hope) the next one's a little sad (I think)

_"Turn off the light Akane!" he said in a very low voice and goes under her bedcover_

____

_"Please push and I'll make noise" he said playfully and Akane giggled_

_____

_"Sorry, Shampoo have to go now" She looks at Ranma sadly and hugged him "Thank you for time"_

_Ranma looks at Akane "Maybe I should follow her..."_

_She nodded with an understandable smile "I'll wait here"_

_____

_"Who are you?"_

_Akane froze and feel her heart break. She never knew it will heart so much to hear that from someone you love...  
_


	8. Akane's Stuff Toy

**Things Will Get Better**

**Chapter 8 – Akane's Stuff Toy**

* * *

'_I like it when she's lying over me…'_

She just stared down at him

"What is it Akane?"

"Nothing…" she said and gives him a quick kiss "I just enjoy this"

Now it's Ranma's turn to look amazed at her

"What?" she asked, returning the question

He also kissed her quickly and grins "Nothing"

She smiled and just hugged him "What time is it?"

"Don't know…"

"Maybe we should go home… it may be late"

'_Man, and I was enjoying this too' _"Yeah, alright"

They both sat up and Ranma holds Akane again and started to jump

-o-o-

Inside the Tendo's…

Akane went straight to the stairs and Ranma just stood behind her

"Want to come?" she asked turning to look at him

"To your room?" he asked amazed

"Yeah…you're always welcome…" she said and started walking up being followed by Ranma

-o-o-

Akane's room…

"Uh… Can I sleep here? I can sleep on the floor…" Ranma asked taking off his shirt and put it on her chair, he was standing in the middle of her room while Akane's sitting on her bed

"Are you sure you want to sleep on the floor? You can sleep with me, here" she looks down to hide her red face "I mean… I'm offering"

He matched Akane's blush and looks at her "R-really?"

She nods her head slightly and looks up at him  
"Y-you really want me to sleep in your bed… with you?"

"Yeah…but if you still choose the floor then, okay"

Ranma quickly sat beside her with a nervous look

They both lie on the bed and Akane snuggles up to him and smiled "This doesn't happen everyday… So I'll take advantage of this time"

He turns redder "So… what d-do you m-mean by that Aka…ne…?"

"I mean… I'm just going to do whatever I want… if you don't mind…" _'This is fun'_

"I…I don't… mind…" _'What's she going to do…?'_

She leaned up and kissed him "Don't worry, I won't do something you'll regret…"

"O-ok…ay…" _'It's really hot in her room' _"C-can I open the window…?"

She lets him go from her hug and watch him stands up and open the window and went back to her

Once, he's lying beside her again, he hugs him and smiled "Well, do whatever you want…"

He froze and didn't moved for minutes "Ranma? Hey… you still there?"

"Y-yeah…"

Suddenly, they heard someone coming to her room

"Turn off the light Akane!" he said in a very low voice and goes under her bedcover

She turned off the light and goes back to her bed to pretend to be asleep. They waited until they hear Happosai comes in his room and closed the door

"That was close" he said and hugs Akane from behind, still lying on bed

"Yeah…" she turns around and hugs him back "Abut what I was doing earlier… I was just joking… You should have seen the look on your face" she said and giggled

He looks amazingly at her "Really?"

"Yeah... you thought I'll go further...? I mean more than we're doing right now.?  
You're not ready yet... I'm feeling it" she kissed him and sat up

"Ranma, move… I want that side of the bed" she said and went over him to the other side of the bed

"It's your bed… You're the boss" he said grinning and turned around to her just to receive a tight hug

"It's like having a stuff toy here. Except that you're making me feel good too" she said and laughed

He smiled "Please push and I'll make noise" he said playfully and Akane giggled

She pushed him playfully

"Well Akane… I love you… It's a big world… Happosai won't be back… ABCDEFG… Kiss me"

She laughed and kissed him "I love you too"

"Kissing me costs 1000 yen. That's unfair so 500 yen"

She laughed "You're great…"

"I know… So Akane, 500 yen" he said and kissed her

"You know you'll make a lot of money from me…" she handed her 500 yen and received a quick kiss from Ranma

"500 yen Akane…"

"No fair…" she said pouting

"Ok, it was quick so 250 yen"

"Hmm… maybe I'll just do this…" she said and started tickling him

"Oh noooo! Stop that Akane! Hahahahahahah damn hahah!" _'You'll pay for this Akane' _he though and he started tickling her too

"Ranma…! Not there!" she started laughing loud and continues on tickling him

'_Now!'_ "Katsu Tenshin Amaguriken Tickle Style!"

'_I-I can't tickle him anymore!' _"I-I give up!"

Ranma stopped and kissed her quickly "I won!" _'Of course'_

Both of them laughs together, panting and still lying on bed

She returns on hugging him and kissed him

"I love you so much Akane…"

"I love you too… I'm so tired…"

"Let's go to sleep…tomorrow's our last day of no school… I want to enjoy it"

"Okay… goodnight Ranma… My great stuff toy for tonight" she said smiling and cuddling up to him

"I will always be your stuff toy" he said with a laugh and kissed her for a long time "Goodnight Akane"

* * *

AN

this chapter is suppose to be a sad one...

but since it's Christmas ^^ this is a bonus chapter instead =)

okay... so... a little longer than I expected...

but the next one?

don't know

Here:

_"Sorry, Shampoo have to go now" She looks at Ranma sadly and hugged him "Thank you for time"_

_Ranma looks at Akane "Maybe I should follow her..."_

_She nodded with an understandable smile "I'll wait here"_

_____

_"Who are you?"_

___

_"I can't remember anything about you"_

HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE ^^


End file.
